An Unexpected Meeting
by Sprinkles791
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are from different world, but yet the same. The only thing in common is that they are both demigods. End of story. What happens when the meet and those worlds collide? All they know for sure, is that it was an unexpected meeting. Percabeth! :) Rated T cause why not? R & R Flames are accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know have some stories already, but I really needed a fan-fic for Percabeth! I hope you like it!**

* * *

I looked at the wave soft the sea; slowly crashing against the reef and the rocks. I just sat in my tiny bubble, about twenty feet beneath the surface. I watched as kids splashed and played in the water, couples splashing each other. I smiled softly. This place, Montauk, was full of life and energy. Always changing for the better good. Kind of like my life so far. I should explain.

First of all, my name is Perseus, Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. My mother is Sally Jackson and my father is Poseidon. Yeah, he is the Greek god of the sea, earthquakes, creator of horses, etc. My dad is pretty cool. Since I am his kid, I'm known as a demigod, half god, half mortal. My dad actually wanted to stay with my mom, which never happens since he is a god and all that stuff. So, he hid us. We used to live in this old, run-down cabin on Montauk beach, that way; he could keep an eye on us and visit. Of course, there was a catch, or should I say a rule.

He wasn't supposed to have me, or have met my mother. Because, the big three kids were too powerful. One time, a kid of Hades or Zeus, probably Zeus, almost destroyed Europe. They were banned, but of course they broke it. I was the last to be born. The others like Thaila and Jason, lived on Mount Olympus, while Nico and Bianca, lived in the underworld. I didn't know them at the time, but when I was thirteen, I met them at a Olympian Council. Long story, I'm off track anyhow.

We were only safe for so long, which was about seven years. After that, we were on the run from monsters sent by the other gods like Zeus and Hades. After about an year of that. My mom met Gabe, or Smelly Gabe. He was so pungent, he covered my scent. My mom dealt that thing for five years. When I was twelve, I had enough of that dude, I gotten into a fight with him, causing him to move out. I thought I did a good thing, but I just destroyed our safety. When my mom explained to me that I'm not normal, that monsters want to kill me, I cried for the first time of my life. I just endangered my mother again. So, I prayed to my dad, begging somehow, I could spare my mom so she wouldn't have to be endangered.

My prayer came true. The next day, my dad came and explained a solution. I could come and live with him in his underwater palace and become a god when I'm ready. Or, I could go to Camp Half-Blood. I did chose Camp Half-Blood, but then, I realized, I would just scare my mother to death because of the chance I would survive, the chance I could die whenever. I chose my father's palace, but I chose not to become a god.

Once in a while, I would leave the palace(like today) to visit my mom, and walk around the city, helping some people once in a while. I wasn't a selfish brat who would brag and won't help people. I was a misfit so I helped the misfits. Sometimes, (like today) when I'm walking down the street, some rich kids point and laugh about how weird I am. I am kind of freakishly tall. I would just ignore them, but some of the dumb ones, would trip me. Yeah I would land on my face. I breathed in and just walk it off. Of course, I would blast them with a bunch of sea water and they would be confused. I would just smirked and ran off to the nearest beach, which was actually Montauk.

So here I am now, floating in my personal bubble. When you're a son of the sea god, you can do some pretty useful stuff. I saw the fish swimming by, I nodded and so did they. I saw some dolphins and winked at them, they answered me with a flick of their tale. I was very popular in the ocean. I darted my eyes toward the beach. I decided to pop my bubble and swim up. When I broke the surface, I swam in closer. The kids and the couple left. No one was there except a girl. My, was she a sight to for sore eyes.

She had gold blonde hair. I could tell it was real, not fake like those snots. They were like princess curls, bouncing oh her shoulders. She was tall, but freakishly tall as me. I'm 6' 2" by the way. She was more like 5' 8" or 9". Anyhow, she was slim, but not like those supermodels that are like sticks with bones sticking out of their hips. She was reading a book. I tried to read it but it was too far away, plus I have dyslexia. The most interesting thing about her was her eyes. They were unusual; a startling grey, like swirling storm clouds. They were mesmerizing.

I stared at her for a while. I know that's so stalker, but what guy couldn't. She was absolutely gorgeous, more beautiful then Aphrodite, no offense! Then, some dudes came. I had feeling that weren't friends. There were three of them. The one on the right had dark brown hair and was really buffy. The one on the left had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The one in the middle, he was a blonde with fierce blue eyes and was scarred on his face. I could tell him anywhere. Luke, Luke Castellan. We had some conflicts that didn't end well in Olympus so he is now banned there.

Luke began to speak to the mysterious beauty. She ignored him at first, but he wouldn't leave her alone. The other guys started pulling her up. She looked down, but he forced her up. I saw her spit in his face. Wow, that girl got some guts. He slapped, or more like punched, her face. I saw blood. I couldn't take this anymore. I saw as fast as I could. When I looked up again, she was on her knees. I saw more blood, and a red mark turning different colors. Then, his goonies grabbed her waist and threw her in the ocean. I dived down to reach her.

I willed my powers to make me swim faster. She was falling down gently. She was covered in blood and bruises. I grabbed her gently around the waist and held in my arms. Wow, that was cheesy. I pushed upward rocketed toward the surface. When I broke the water, I swam and pushed through the water. When I reached the shoreline, I stood up and ran to the dry sand. I gingerly placed her on her towel. I checked her pulse, a barely heard a beat. I was exhausted, but I willed the water in her throat to leave. The water left her mouth and dropped onto the sand. She began to breathe, but very slowly. I decided to use some of my healing tricks.

I willed the water to surround her cuts and bruises. Then, magically, a light shone a bit and her cuts and bruises were healed. I sat beside her and carefully examined her goddess face. She had high cheek bones and a flawless skin; I could obviously tell she didn't wear make-up. A bit of there and there. She was absolutely beautiful like a goddess. I drooled a little. I know, not the manliness thing in the world but hey, I'm sixteen, give me a break!

Her eyes fluttered opened. Her divine grey eyes shone. She was taken back when she saw my face so close to hers. She was kind of scared and shocked. Well, I am a misfit.

"W-w-who ar-r-re y-y-y-you?" the girl stuttered.

"Percy, Percy Jackson. Do you feel okay? I mean, you were beaten up a little and drowned a little?" I answered dumbly. Gods, was I an idiot!

"Um, uh, I guess. Not the best but yeah. Um, I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." Annabeth replied. Why was she stuttering? I know I'm an idiotic freak!

"Do you need help standing or, are….?" I asked nervously. Why was I so nervous? Why am I asking these questions? The world may never know!

"No, I'm good." The girl assured. She began to stand up, but fell quickly. I chuckled a bit. She blushed.

"I guess I need help!" Annabeth laughed. I held her arm gingerly. I helped her stand. I noticed a scar.

"Hey, are you okay? Who, who gave you this?" I asked softly. She whipped her arm out of my grasp and held if gingerly.

"I really don't want to talk about it, um, Percy. Percy, does that stand for Perseus, as in the Greek myths?" Annabeth asked. She must be a real smart one.

"Yeah, my mom and dad love the Greek myths so they thought it would be cool to have my name after a Greek hero. Anyhow, are you sure that you can walk? I mean, we don't want you to bump your head hard! Hehe….." I explained. I laughed a little at the end, but stopped immediately. Annabeth looked at herself again.

"Percy, might I ask, was there any blood or bruises on me?"

"Um," I gulped, I hate lying, "No, I didn't see any!"

"Hmm, okay. Can you, um, help me walk to my cabin? It's only half a mile away. My parents are out shopping. Do you live nearby?" She asked curiously.

"Um, sure Percy! I kind of do, but not on the beach. I live in the city, in an apartment. Do you rent the cabin, or does your family own it?"

"We rent it. My parents wanted a vacation from San Francisco so we bought a cabin here. It's pretty old. Wait a second I have to get my book. I saw her reach for her book. It was a Greek book.

"You read Greek Architecture?" I asked reading the title. She nodded.

"Yeah, I love architecture. How did you know? Do you read Greek?"

"Yeah, I do. Not a lot, but I do. So, how long will you stay?"

"Um, till the end of summer. I go to this camp. It's on Long Island."

"Really? I know people who also got to a camp. Is it by any chance, called Camp Half-Blood?" I know I'm not supposed to, but it's kind of obvious she is a demigod. I know I'm all that smart, but she's different.

"How do you know about that place? Wait, you're a demigod?" Annabeth questioned. I nodded sheepishly.

"I'm guessing, that you're one to, or you a mortal that can, um, 'see'?"

"No, I'm a demigod. Let me fully introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of strategy, wisdom, and knowledge. I'm guessing you must be a son of Apollo or, um, Poseidon?"

"Wow, you really are a daughter of Athena. I'm son of Poseidon."

"I, ah, have to go Percy. My parents might be back any second, and I have to, um, help them with the groceries!" Annabeth apologized. She started to jog. What was that all about? I'm not letting her go just yet.

"Wait, Annabeth, wait!" Wow, was she a good runner. I dashed across the beach. She was ahead by a couple of feet. I would never reach her in time.

"Annabeth, wait, let me talk, please!" She turned around. She must've thought I was farther, because I ran into her. Not a good idea.

"Whoa, sorry Annabeth; I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry!" I began to ramble off my apology. Then, I noticed our position. I was on top of her, only mere inches from her lips, her luscious lips. I wasn't crushing her because my arms were holding me up. She had her arms crossed, clearly amused and annoyed.

"I would forgive you, if you get off me! You're crushing me to death!" She chuckled. Wow, her laugh is truly like jingling bells.

"Oh, um, sorry?" I stood up and offered her my hand. She gladly accepted it and dusted herself off. I smiled sheepishly at her. I was clearly embarrassed.

"Look, Percy, thank you for saving my life and helping me, you are really sweet, but I shouldn't really be here right now. My mother would be furious, enraged! Thanks again!" She thanked swiftly. She began to walk away again. I instantly reached for her arm. I brushed it, I saw chills running up her backs like shocks of electricity. She turned towards me. She crossed her arms; waiting impatiently for an excuse.

"Why do you have to go? Am I bothering you?" I asked gently. She looked away. "Please tell me." I pressed.

"My mom, she hates your dad. They're enemies. I can't be friends with you, Percy. There you happy?" She answered angrily. Why was she so angry?

"Why should that stop our friendship? Do you really hate me? You can really resist this?" I motioned my body. Then, I gave her my signature smirk and posed. She laughed.

"Okay, Percy not the point! The point is, I cannot be with my mother's enemies, even their sons! I would like to be friends, but I just can't."

"Hmm, I still don't understand. Yes, I may look like my dad, yes, I may be his son, but I'm not like him. I promise! I'm not Poseidon, I'm Percy!" I countered. She began to think. The sun was setting now. She looked even more beautiful. She was truly divine.

"I don't know, Percy. I, I have to think about it. I will give you my answer soon. I'll IM tomorrow or something."

"No, meet me here tomorrow morning around ten! My dad's palace is only a couple of hundred feet away. Plus, I'm too lazy."

"Fine Seaweed-Brain, have it your way!" She sighed in defeat. I made a fist pump. She laughed at that. Then, I did a double-take.

"Wait, what? What's Seaweed-Brain supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Well. I could tell you aren't very bright in academics, no offense, and you must obviously love water and something has to fill that head of yours, so, Seaweed-Brain." She beamed.

"But, but, you can't do that!" I complained like a toddler, "If I get a nickname, so do you! Hmm, how about, Wise Girl!" I smiled triumphantly.

"Um, Seaweed-Brain, that's a complement, but I'll take it." She giggled. She turned, and walked to her cabin which was a couple of yards away. I jogged up to her. She looked at me.

"It's rude to let a girl walk home alone. I know how to be a gentleman!" I explained. She nodded and suppressed a smile, a lovely smile.

"Your mother taught you well Seaweed-Brain! Good night Seaweed-Brain!" She called. She opened the door and turned to me one last time. She grinned warmly at me.

I returned it and spoke softly, "Good night Wise Girl. Sweet Dreams." She nodded and closed the door. I sighed in content and confusion. I slid on her door and sat there for a minute. All I could think about was her grey eyes, and her smile. I walked off to the shoreline. I jumped in and swam home. When I arrived, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I quickly undressed and put some pants on. I felt comfortable without a shirt on. I lay under the warm covers. I only dreamt of those eyes. I knew for sure one day, they'll kill me!

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Your mother taught you well Seaweed-Brain! Good night Seaweed-Brain."

"Good night Wise Girl. Sweet dreams." He spoke softly. I nodded and closed the door. I sighed in content and confusion. I slid on my front door and sat there for a minute. All I could think about was his charming sea-green eyes, and his warm smile. Of course, my brothers came in.

"Oooh, Annie has a crush!" Bobby cooed. Matthew sighed dramatically and pretends to swoon.

"Knock it off guys, he's just a friend. Yeah, just a friend!" I smiled at the thought. _We could be more though, right?_ I sighed and walked to my bedroom. I shut my door and undressed. I slipped my PJs on and slide under the warm covers. I turned on my side, and placed my hand under my head and on my pillow. I only dreamt of those eyes. I knew that one day; they'll drive me into insanity!

* * *

**How was that? Was that a good intro/chapter? Should I continue? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I see you want me to continue. I had a letter all ready and typed up. I really thought it was horrible and off. Oh well, thanks guys! Since you were so awesomely amazing and terrifical to me, you get an update! Yay! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**_Percy's PoV:_**

Wow, have ever had a dream that you didn't expect it and its somewhat important, but you woke up. Yeah, I've been having those dreams lately, especially now.

So, this is how it went…..

I was in this black void. I couldn't see anything or hear anything. I was isolated. Then, images of my mom came, then my dad, then my little bro Tyson, the Grover and all my friends. They were all smiling at first, but that quickly turned into frowns. Then into frighten expressions, then, into pale, white people with the saddest expression on their faces, like, I scare them or like I had hurt them.

Then, a girl's face came. It was Annabeth's. Hers was all smiles. A perfect smile and golden princess curls and those scary yet memorizing eyes were painted on her face. She was beautiful. Then it all changed. She was covered in blood and bruises. She was losing her color in her skin. I panicked. I lost everyone, but I just can't lose her yet. I desperately tried to reach her, but it was too late. She was already gone.

Then a voice came, it was hard to describe. It said to me, _a dark time is coming, a time of war and heart break and loss. Choose wisely Perseus. You can only save so many and stay strong. Not everyone is who they say they are. _Then I woke up.

I was drenched in sweat. I was sticky with my sheets and I felt horrible. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I let my head hang and started to think. Wow, I didn't just say that. Anyway, back to my thinking. Wow, that's fun to say! Okay, enough comments, just the story. I got to thinking that I should just stay here today. I'm feeling lazy anyway. I looked at my clock. Wow, It's already ten. It's ten! I went into panic mode. I was supposed to meet Annabeth at ten!

I jumped out of my bed and dived into my pile of clothes. I chose a pair of swim suit and a shirt and a pair of flip flops. I didn't even care about my hair. It can never be tamed. I ran across my dad's palace, which is totally awesome! I ran past my dad's guards. Boy were they surprised, and amused. I Ignored and burst out the doors. Normally, I would explode because of the pressure, but since I'm a son of the a cool sea god, it doesn't affect me. I pushed myself as hard as I can to the surface. I broke the surface while spinning the fish.

After swimming my heart out, I finally reached the beach. I willed the water off me and ran along the shoreline while looking for Annabeth. I finally found her. She was reading a book again. She wore jean mid-calf shorts, a regular t-shirt and flip-flops. Gods, she looks amazing!

I jogged up to her and plopped my butt beside her. She ignored me. After a few minutes of waiting, I made a move.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're late, Seaweed-Brain." She said.

"I'm really sorry. I over slept and I feel really bad." I began my apology but she cut me off.

"It's cool Percy. Save your breath, besides, I kind of figured you would. You don't seem like an early bird to me." Annabeth replied calmly. She was still reading her book.

"Really, thanks. How could you tell?" I admit, I was curious about how she guessed.

"Um, I'm a daughter of Athena, I know _everything_." She replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Well then, sorry Wise Girl." We were in silence again. I tapped my fingers against the sand. I have ADHD really bad. Annabeth was still reading her book. That is about to change.

I snatched her book and stood up. She looked at me and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Give it up Seaweed-Brain!" she demanded. I shook my head smirked.

"I'm serious, give it or die. You can decide."

"I decided neither Wise Girl. You can come and get it form me, if you can do it." I mocked her and walked backwards. She glared at me and stood up.

"It's on Kelp Head!" she fired back.

"Hey!" I complained. She must've been planning this because as soon as I replied, she lunged for it. I side step and began to run. She ran after me. Boy, this was fun!

Annabeth was shouting Greek curses at me all the while I'm laughing my head off. I stopped abruptly and raised the book up higher. She tried to reach it, but I'm too tall. I laughed at her victoriously but that was short-lived. She stomped on my poor foot hard and I yelped in pain. I know, not very manly!

I held it gingerly but she grabbed the book. She smirked began to walk back. I sucked it up and ran after her. We ran for a long time before I finally got up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and holstered her up over my shoulder. She was light as a feather.

"Let me go Seaweed-brain!" she growled. Annabeth pounded on my back. She has the muscle to do that? Wow, tough girl.

"You got to try harder than that Annie" I teased.

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE AND PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed in my ear. Ouch!

"As you wish Madame." I dropped her into the sea. She rose up, gasping for air. I was now rolling on the ground, laughing my sorry butt off. Boy, was she mad now!

"PERCY! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY!" she screeched. She stomped up to me. Wish me luck guys.

* * *

**So, whacha think? Ooh, Annabeth gonna hurt him, or maybe not? Who knows? Tune in next chapter!**

**Hit the awesome review button!**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay. I saw some confusion from chapter two so I felt really bad. Here is a rough, ****_rough_**** outline of the story.**

**Outline:**

**Percy meets Annabeth but when a evil, powerful force rises. I shall name it yet, it's a suprise! ;) Anyhow, blah, blah, blah they gt to Camp Half-Blood and all they regular book stuff. It's kinda like in the books, but I twisted it. Muwahahaah! ;) I hope this helps some people.**

***The dream was a clue to the evil power rising!***

**~Spinkles791**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my liltle ducklings! I hope that the note helped a little. I felt like I let you down or something like that. Anyhow, I was watching some tv and I got really bored. So, I thought I'll you an update! Yay! Happy Dance time! ;)**

**Anyways, here lies chapter three, may it bring joy, laughter, and something else that I can't think of, to you! :) :D**

* * *

**Percy's PoV:**

You should know two things about Annabeth.

1) Annabeth can be sweet when she wants to be, and 2) she can be a viscous, scavenger, that will try to eat your soul and heart and rip you to shreds and th emost darkest things to you that you can think of when wants to be. This moment, is not of one of those sweet moments I _really_ need right now.

"PERCY YOU ARE GOING TO DIE PAINFULLY AS I RIP YOU TO SHREDS! NOT EVEN THE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" Wow, she's dead serious. I mean _literally_ dead serious. Get it, dead, I'm gonna die, yeah, forget about it for now.

Anyways, back to my death wish. She charged at me, but not like a full on charge. She's very clusmy in water. Ha! In your face Feather-Head. Did you see what I did there? I can be smart sometimes, almost close to never, yeah...

When she finally came out of the water, i was dead meat. She ran, full speed at me. Gods, I'm an idiot. I finally got the hint, and ran into the water. I dove into the crystal ocean and swma a couple of feet down. Annabeth pursuited me. She will not stop will she?

She didn't get very far. These are the moments when i love being a son of the sea god. I smirked at her. She turened red. I momcked her buy making faces and swimming closer, but quickly darting backwards. She turned purple. I crossed my arms in triumph and stuck my tounge at her. She turned black. My, she is very colorful.

Annabeth had enough of this and swam towards the surface. I frowned; I hadn't done my happy dance. Pooh!

I followed her and surfaced. I turned to face her. She crossed her arms and glared at me. Gods, if glares can kill, I'll be with Cerbeus ***Is that how you spell it? Sorry! :/*** right now.

"Well?" she asked. I looked at her in confusion.

"Aren't you going to say I told you so? Aren't you going to boast about you won?" Silence. This is good.

"I was, then I got bored. Besides, what good would that do? You are only going to kill me. I want to live a little before some monster gobbles me up. When will they get the hint to back off. I already killed you a million times!" I explained. Well, a rant at the end. She nodded and smirked. She di the most unexpected thing next.

**Annabeth's PoV:**

I did the most logogically reaction to Percy's speech. I whacked him upside the head.

"OUCH! HAVE YOU NO HEART?" Percy complained. He massaged his poor, brainless head.

"That was being an idiotic, heartless jerk!" I reasoned. Then, I kissed his cheek. He was surprisely shocked.

"Now what was that for?" he dumbly asked. He was now red. I smirked in victory.

"That was for actually having a heart and guts." I swam back to shor ebecause I was getting cold. That Kelp-Head better not get me a cold or he is so going to be sicked by Cerbeus!

When I reaches the shore, I instantly doved for my towel. I sighed in relief. I was freezing. Percy on the other-hand, was dry. Wait, what?

"What the heck? How can you be dry? It's physically impossible. Why you little-" I began. I was rudely cut off by Seaweed-Brain.

"I'm a son of a sea god, hello?" he replied dumbly. Thanks, that explains everything!

"I know, but hello? Wake up call! I'm getting a cold or possibly hypothermiahere! Care for some courtesy?" I yelled. Wow, he's offically an idiot!

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that." He _finally_ flickered the droplets off me and. I was now somewhat warmer now.

"Thank you Seaweed-Brain!" I sarcastically thanked. Yeah, I'm defintely not a type that thanks people.

_WHOOSH!_

I was now completely soaked again. I glared at the idot of the century. I promise you, I was turning a very dark shade of red. I looked at him.

"Percy, can you please dry me off again. I'm really freezing cold right now. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Please Percy!" I begged. When anger and action don't work, humilty and words do!

He looked completely astonished. I mean, I normally don't apologize for anything so yeah!

"How do I know you won't try anything on me?" he questioned. Gods, he's a handsome diot sometimes!

"Because, Seaweed-Brain, I'm getting a cold!" I replied. He suddenly realized that I was catcing a cold. The water droplets left once again. I sighed in relief.

"I don't about you, but I'm tried from all of that chasing and winning." Percy exlpained. He plopped onto my beach towel and relaxed. I snorted.

"You only won because you used you powers plus, I was the bigger person to stop that useless argurement." I retorted.

"Sure Annie! Keep on telling yourself that you did and were." I sighed and sat by him. Once again, I whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What's up with you and hitting people?" he whined. I smirked and turned to him.

"I only do that to my annoying, idiotic friends." I admitted. He nodded, but after a minute he realized that were are now friends.

"Wait, what do you mean that were friends? Wait, oh! I got it. SO we are friends now correct?" I nodded in agreement.

"So that means I can do this!" he attempted to noogie my head. Key word, _attempted_. I got his hand roughly flinged it back. He gasped in my amazingness.

"How can you-? Touché Ms. Chase." I smiled widely. I felt this good feeling about him.

I soon became to grow tired and sleeply. Without knowning it, I rested my head on Percy's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Percy's PoV:**

Whoa, Annabeth's head landed on my shoulder. What do I do? Is she snoring? Whoa, Wise Gurl snores? Wow!

This should be interesting. Oh the things that I can do revenge on her! *winks at you*


End file.
